Question
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat KrisHo tentang beberapa pertanyaan suho


Question...!

.

.

.

Pairing: krisho

Main cast: Kris, Suho

Warning: cerita membosankan, gak jelas, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana, ejaan tidak sesuai eyd, bahasa tidak baku, BL

.

.

.

Happy reading... ^^ !

.

.

.

"Ha… neul. Wae haneul johahae? (la… ngit, kenapa kau menyukai langit?)" Namja pendek dengan name tag Kim Joon Myeon yang terpasang di seragamnya itu bertanya pada sosok namja tinggi di sebelahnya yang tengah menatap langit senja. Saat ini ke dua namja yang memiliki tinggi jauh berbeda itu tengah berada di atap sekolah mereka, yang menyuguhkan pemandangan langit senja berwarna jingga keemasan yang indah.

"Aku hanya menyukainya, itu saja." Jawab namja tinggi itu dengan nada datarnya.

"Hanya menyukainya saja, tanpa alasan lain?" Tanya Joon Myeon yang langsung diangguki nanja tinggi yang memiliki nama Wu Yi Fan itu.

"Lalu… kenapa kau punya banyak sekali nama?!" Kim Joon Myeon, namja pendek itu kembali bertanya, membuat Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pendek dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, mengingat pertanyaan Joon Myeon yang ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Wu Yi Fan, Kris, Kevin, Ben-ben, Jihaeng…" Joon Myeon menyebutkan satu per satu nama namja keturunan China-Kanada itu, "Tidak kah namamu terlalu banyak?" Lanjutnya sembari mengacungkan 5 jari tangan kanannya.

"Bodoh…" Yi Fan mengumpat pelan dan, memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaan Suho yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hei tuan Wu Yi Fan, Kris, kevin, Ben Ben, Jihaeng jawab aku…!" Tuntut namja pendek berparas manis itu, saat tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Yi Fan.

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa punya 2 nama. Kim Joon Myeon dan, Suho?" Bukannya menjawab Yi Fan malah balik bertanya.

"Suho hanya nama panggilan." Jawab Joon myeon sembari mengedikan bahunya.

"Maka jawaban ku pun sama dengan mu." Jawab Yi Fan enteng, kemudian mengedikan bahunya meniru gaya Joon Myeon saat menjawab pertanyaan-nya.

"Aish… tidak kreatif!" Hardik Joon Myeon, saat mendengar jawaban Yi Fan yang meniru jawabannya plus gayanya.

"Joon Myeon-ah kau tahu…?!" Yi Fan bertanya, membuat namja yang memiliki nama panggilan Suho yang tengah asik mengumpat itu, memandangnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu Yi Fan. Hei Joon Myeon bukanlah seorang peramal yang bisa tahu apa yang tengah atau, di inginkan oleh pasien yang mendatanginya.

"Aku menjadi lebih banyak bicara saat bersamamu."

"Kau tidak suka atau, kau takut tidak terlihat keren lagi?" Salak Joon Myeon galak, "jika iya, maka jangan berteman dengan ku!" Lanjutnya kesal yang membuat namja tinggi yang dikenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara itu tersenyum.

"Ani." Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?!" Joon Myeon memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku merasa jadi diriku sendiri saat bersamamu." Joon Myeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat mendengar apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan "dan aku menyukainya." Lanjut Yi Fan.

"Yi Fan, kau…"

Cup…

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Joon Myeon!" Yi Fan berucap setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat bibir Joon Myeon, "kau… mau jadi pacarku kan?" Lanjutnya sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Aku anghap jawabanmu iya…!" Yi Fan kembali menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, meninggalkan atap sekolah dan, tentu saja si pendek yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

"Ya…! Wu Yi Fan, Kris, Kevin, Ben Ben, Jihaeng…!" Seru Joon Myeon saat dia kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Apa?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Joon Myeon menatapnya sengit.

"Kau tidak romantis…" gerutunya kesal, "bagai mana bisa kau meninggalkan pacarmu sendri seperti itu?"

"Ayo kita pulang…!" Yi Fan mengulurkan tangannya, senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya yang senan tiasa memasang wajah dingin itu.

"Um… kajja…!" Joon myeon mengangguk sebelum berlari kecil kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Yi Fan.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Hai hai good readernim, pertama-tama yong mau minta mf karena ff wu sajangnim and i blm bsa d lanjut, yong mentok sma idenya.

Sebagai gantinya yong kasih drabble yg geje bin gk jelas, hanya berharap good reader menyukainya...!

Terima kasih udah baca review, memfavorite, men follow ff yong dan maaf blm bisa lanjut ff'a yang ngegantung.

Gamsahamnida geurigo review juseyo ^^ !


End file.
